A typical liquid crystal display has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. Furthermore, the liquid crystal display is considered by many to have the potential to completely replace cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and televisions. A liquid crystal display typically includes a backlight module including a plurality of light emitting diodes.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical light emitting diode 100 includes a main body 110, two electrodes 120, a blue light emitting chip 130, and some potting 140. The main body 110 defines an accommodating space 111. The accommodating space 111 is defined by a bottom surface 112, and a peripheral surface (not labeled) connected with the bottom surface 112. The blue light emitting chip 130 is fixed on the bottom surface 112 in the accommodating space 111, and is electrically connected with the electrodes 120 by conductive lines (not labeled). The electrodes 120 are placed on an outer surface of the main body 110, and are insulated from each other. The potting 140 fills the accommodating space 111, and includes yellow fluorescent powder 141. The blue light chip 130 emits blue light beams. The yellow fluorescent powder 141 is activated by the blue light beams, and thereby emits white light beams. However, the white light beams are usually not pure.
Referring to FIG. 5, another typical light emitting diode 200 is shown. The light emitting diode 200 is similar to the light emitting diode 100. However, the light emitting diode 200 includes a main body 210, a blue light emitting chip 231, a red light emitting chip 232, and a green light emitting chip 233. The main body 210 defines an elongate accommodating space 211. The blue light emitting chip 231, the red light emitting chip 232 and the green light emitting chip 233 are aligned on a bottom surface 212 in the accommodating space 211.
Usually, the light emitting diode 200 can be made with an elongate shape for easy assembly. However, because the blue light emitting chip 231, the red light emitting chip 232 and the green light emitting chip 233 are aligned in the accommodating space 211, a bulk of the light emitting diode 200 is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode that can overcome the above-described problems. What is also needed is a backlight module employing the light emitting diode.